Ugly Duckling to Beautiful Swan
by NMCLovesyoU33
Summary: Kim has liked Jared since the 7th grade but she was just a plain old girl until the summer came and she got a HUGE makeover! Jared was to shallow to notice Geeky Kimmy until she turns into oh so popular Kimberly. But he'll have to work for her attention!
1. Chapter 1

**PREFACE**

**I am a normal girl, well I used to be! Before summer I was what they called a plain Jane , I looked like all the other girls on the reservation, chocolate brown eyes, pitch-black hair, tan skin, the usual!**

** What changed? I had glasses now I don't. contacts ! I didn't wear makeup. Now I do! Plus I had a bodily growth spurt! I look like a "woman" in my mother's words! What caused this change? Basically I**

** was tired of being a geek! I bought some make up, contacts, and a flat iron! I was tired of being picked on! That and I was tired of being ignored by Jared!**

**Jared is so smoking hot! But unfortently he's also as shallow as Paul! My best friends are Jacob, Embry, Quil, Samantha, Katie, Leah, and Bella.**

**Sorry it's so short i'll try to make it longer next time! LOL! **

**XOXO **

**NMC**

**PS. REVIEW!!!!!!!****  
**


	2. Chapter 1 Ugly Duckling to Swan

**Chapter 1**

**Beep, Beep, Beep, Damn alarm clock! Sleepily I reached over to slap my hand down on the most annoying alarm clock know to man!! I jumped up out of bed remembering today**

** was my first day of eleventh grade! I quickly got ready for school putting on a purple tang top that stopped at my hip, my black skinny jeans, black high top Ed Hardy's , and a**

** thick black belt over my shirt and a purple choker. I ran into the bathroom to plug in my flat iron, I applied my make up and flat ironed my hair, I toke a quick look in the mirror**

** after applying some lip-gloss; I looked Beautiful. There was a honk outside my window signaling my ride, my best friends haven't seen me all summer so they knew nothing of**

** my make over! I ran down stairs and grabbed my bag. There was a knock at my door I threw it open, to see an over eager Jake! He was huge! His Jaw dropped seeing me!**

**"wow! Kimmy you look ----- BEAUTIFUL!"**

**" It's been known to happen, but thanks!" I replied just as Embry and Quil came running over to us! They were huge too! They saw me and again there Jaws dropped!**

**"you know if you leave your mouths open like that a fly will fly in!" I snapped.**

**"Sorry Kimmy" Embry replied**

**"You look GREAT!" Quil said**

**"Thanks guys, ready to go pick up the girls?" I asked**

**" YES!" they replied**

**"especially if they look like you!" Embry teased winking at me we all started laughing. After we picked up the girls and the shock of my make over wearied off we headed to**

** school.**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Guys were flirting with right and me left! I had only made my grand entrance about 15 minutes ago but the boys were all over me! This kid Zach was flirting with me by my**

** locker when Jared walked in I turned my head to look at him as paul walked over to him he murmured something but I turned my attention back to Zack, I started to giggle as**

** Zach tickled me!**

**00000**

**JPOV**

**"your not gonna believe who got a makeover and is new miss popular!!!" Paul whispered.**

**"who?"**

**"Geeky Kimmy!" Paul whispered and pointed over to her. She looked like an angle!**

**"Damn she looks FINE!" I said a little to loud she looked over at me and smiled . at that moment Gravity was no longer my reason for my feet to stay on the ground. Geeky**

** Kimmy was. I imprinted! CRAP!**


	3. Chapter 2 PERFECT JUST PERFECT!

**Chapter 2**

**"I think I'm gonna ask her out, what do you think? Jared? Jar? Hello? JARED????" Paul said waving his hand in my face "OH CRAP! You imprinted on the new smoking hot NO**

** EXCUSE ME SIZZLING HOT Kim? I hate you!"**

**"I'm sorry, NOT, I'm gonna talk to her!" I replied**

**0000**

**KPOV**

**I turned my head and walking toward me was Jared! "I gotta go Zach I'll see you later!" I replied.**

**"You can count on that!" he winked at me, I giggled! I slammed my locker shut and started to turn the corner, when I herd his voice.**

**"HELLO!" Jared said enthusiastically!**

**"Good-bye" I said and rounded the corner. I could hear the distinct voice of Paul saying "DUDE you got CUT by the hottest girl on the reservation that must sting"**

**"Well it's a good thing we heal fast!" I quickly headed to history as the bell rang.**

**5 minutes into class and there was a knock at the door, Ms. Dawlwood ran to get the door. "Jared, a pleasure to see you, so glad you decided to join my class this fine morning"**

** she said he nodded and headed to sit next to me. SHIT the only open seat was next to me! "Hey kim" he said smiling "oh you know my name?" I asked sarcastically "Of course!**

** Why wouldn't I ?" he asked shocked "oh because this is the first time you've talked to me besides asking for a pencil, hum I wonder why I would get that impression?" I**

** snapped! Turning in my seat so I wasn't facing him! All through class he kept staring at me it became quite annoying. RING finally the bell rings! I quickly run out of class, but**

** he's on my tail. "so kim, what do you have next?" he asked. I looked down at my schedule in hand "I have none of your damn business next, gotta run or I'll be late!" I**

** snapped, he was Evan shallower than I thought! Paul's voice came out of nowhere again! "CUT!" just my luck he was in all 8 of my classes! YEPPY!**

**After the last bell, Jared and Paul stopped me and Bella in the hall(Bella's dad used to live in la push but a couple years ago when Leah's dad died her mom and Bella's dad got**

** together and he moved to La Push!). "Hey Bella Kim" Paul said than winked at me, I giggled "sup Paul?" I giggled Jared coughed and Paul mumbled something like sorry under**

** his breath. " Kim how was your day?" Jared asked me. "come on Bella we gotta go before Jake leaves us!" I say completely ignoring the question "we can catch a ride from my**

** sister!" Bella exclaimed. Wanna lift home? Jared asked. Of course she does Jared! Bella exclaimed for me. I winced, I knew once I gave him a chance I would like him! Just**

** than Embry rounded the corner. Kimmy ready to go? You promised you'd help me in the garage today! Great now I have to pick between Embry and Jared! Best friend and the**

** love of my life? Perfect just frocking perfect!**

**

* * *

**

Hey hope you liked it what do think? Will she pick Jared the love of her existence or Embry her very best friend! DON DON DON! LOL REVIEW! PLEASE! COME ON CLICK THE BUTTON ITS GETTING LONLEY!

XOXO

NMC


End file.
